<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protector by Sorax33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008587">Protector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorax33/pseuds/Sorax33'>Sorax33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inspired by Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorax33/pseuds/Sorax33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas could never hide anything from Namine's watchful eyes. (Set during 358/2 Days)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namine was observing the heart shaped moon floating high above in the empty night sky from her window as it stood with it's Intimidating presence. She was all alone in her white room that was created solely for her in The Castle That Never Was. It had all that she would need and require in it. A long marble table for her to work on, a bed to sleep in and a window that would always show her the progress of the Organization's goal to Kingdom Hearts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clicks and sound of her bedroom's doorknob turning caused Namine to stop looking at the pale heart shaped moon. Her attention from her colored pencils and drawing were now focused instead on her new visitor. They were dressed in a long black coat that covered their entire body from head to toes. Along with matching black pants and shoes. Their hood was up despite Namine already knowing who it was underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Roxas," Namine then called out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw Roxas's body flinch from hearing her speak out to him. He then used his right arm to pull down his hood to uncover his windswept spiky golden hair and his tempestuous deep blue colored eyes. Namine knew something was wrong with him since he would usually lower his hood down with both hands during their occasional meetings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Namine! Hey…" Roxas replied sneakily trying to hide his left hand from her placing it inside his pants pocket. "Sorry, I'm late," He apologized to her as the platinum blonde haired artist then shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't need to apologize for yourself Roxas, I won't be mad if you're running late," she told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxas frowned, "Still it must be boring and lonely being in this small room by yourself everyday," he replied to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well it's not boring now that you're here is it?" Namine smiled until she noticed that his pants had a red stain on it coming from where his left hand was. "You actually came at the perfect time, can you give me your opinion on this new piece?" she then asked him with her eyes still focused on his hidden left hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxas nodded as he started walking over to her and stood standing over her. While he was distracted staring at her drawing. Namine suddenly grabbed onto his left arm and forced his hand out of his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Namine! What are you doing?!" Roxas shouted taken back by her forcefulness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ignored his question as her blue eyes widened seeing that his left hand had a large visible cut that ran across his entire palm with his blood still leaking from the wound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Roxas! Your hand is bleeding!" Namine shouted at him with her voice full of concern as she inspected his injured hand with her own delicate fingers. She treaded carefully around the cut, yet one of her fingertips accidently brushed against the cut causing Roxas to wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry!" she quickly apologized lifting her fingers away from his injured hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it Namine, it's my own fault. I was careless on my mission today and a Soldier heartless took it's opportunity to claw at me" he told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namine remained silent, still looking at his hand with an expression of nervousness. "Seriously Namine, it's not that big of a deal to make a fuss about," Roxas tried telling her. She knew Roxas must've felt guilty for making her worry like this. Especially since this was one of the few times in his day where he could get time away from his Organization duties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My magic isn't good enough yet for a complete recover but-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me do it," Namine then said out loud causing Roxas to stare up at her in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you perform magic?" He asked shocked, learning about this new information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blushed lightly from his reaction, "Yes, however I only use it for emergencies and it can leave me feeling pretty exhausted afterwards," Namine confessed to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxas then looked up at her gentle blue eyes. "Do it" he requested, seeing that Namine wouldn't be able stop worrying about him until it was healed. Namine nodded as she softly enclosed his rugged wounded hand with both of her own smooth hands before closing her eyes. Suddenly she started to emit a glow as an visible white aura surrounded her entire body making her appearance look angelic. She began to sing what sounded like a lullaby but it was too low for Roxas to hear it clearly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namine soon finished as the white aura around her body faded away. She removed her hands to reveal that Roxas's left hand was now healed completely leaving no evidence of there ever being so much as a scratch dealt to it. Roxas was left utterly stunned as he held up his left hand. He then pressed upon it feeling no pain at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow...." was all that was able to come out of his mouth. He turned back to look at Namine and saw that she was about to collapse onto the marble floor. Roxas then launched himself forward to catch her in his arms avoiding her head coming into contact with the ground. Namine groaned looking up to see Roxas was over her. She smiled faintly at him, "Please don't freak out," she whispered to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm more worried about you than...whatever just happened," Roxas managed to say, trying to wrap his head around the events of the previous last minute. He then carried her over to the neatly made bed before settling them both down upon the soft mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I warned you... that performing my magic can leave me feeling tired," Namine replied weakly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tired? I'm pretty sure just one tap will make you fall over without a struggle," Roxas said as his words then made Namine giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did give me permission to do it," Namine rebutted to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I'm revoking your access until further notice," Roxas replied letting out his own little grin seeing that she was alright. "Now if you don't mind me asking, how did you heal my hand?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then took a deep breath in. "I healed your hand by using my memories of you when it was uninjured in order to restore it back to the way it was," she explained to him. "It's actually all still brand new to me. I didn't expect this sort of ability of my powers to even exist," Namine told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you decided to trust me with this secret," Roxas asked her as she nodded. "Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know the reason behind it, but whenever I'm with you. I feel like my fears and lies can be melted away," she answered as she played with her long hair that draped over her left shoulder. She glanced over to see Roxas's cheek was tinted pink as he was bashfully rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm still having a hard time trying to understand it all. I thought being a witch would be very simple," Namine continued gazing down at the clear marble style floor. "If the Organization found out about this kind of power then..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wouldn't let them use you like that!" Roxas replied alarmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namine then looked back over to him with a wistful smile, "I don't think you have much of a say as I do in this matter Roxas. Outside of this tiny white room, we're just pawns in their game," Namine said, feeling ashamed knowing that must've hurt Roxas too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? How could you say something like that even if it were true?" Roxas questioned her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I guess some things really are better left unsaid," Namine replied to him truthfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Namine...Have you never left this room out of your own free will?" Roxas then asked her, earning a silent reply from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you still want to stay here?" He questioned her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!...Yes? Ugh!" she rambled before putting her hands over her face. "It's complicated," she finally answered to him. A few moments passed allowing Namine to regain her composure. She withdrew her hands back to her sides before she looked at him only to be met with a more serious expression on Roxas's face. It was the first time that Roxas had ever shown her that sort of appearance. His hands then reached out to touch her shoulders before he pulled the witch into a warm embrace as his arms were wrapped around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll get stronger then, stronger for the both of us. I'll train harder and obtain strength that even someone as powerful as Xemnas would fear someday" Roxas said before looking back at her with his stormy eyes. "Once that is done, then we can leave this room together. I promise," Roxas swore to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he was finished speaking it was pure quiet between the two as Namine was taken back by his declaration. While Roxas was starting to feel embarrassed thinking he might said too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If that's what you want then Axel better not try to snatch away your ice cream next time," Namine spoke first with a smile making Roxas laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Atleast he'll be pleased to hear that I'll be covering some of his missions from now on," Roxas replied back as Namine giggle from his comment too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Keyblade wielder and witch then simultaneously started to move closer towards each other. They both closed their eyes without any awareness of their actions and continued to shorten the distance between them as they could sense the warmth of each other's lips just inches away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Namine!" </p>
<p>The voice of the pyromaniac snapped them out of their dreamy trance as they both turned to face the door direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-Yes?" Namine answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you happen to see Roxas around can you tell him that Saix assigned him, me and Xion for a mission in Agrabah later," Axel voice said through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S-Sure thing Axel!" Namine replied while Roxas was cursing loudly at his best friend inside his head for interrupting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks! You know how cranky Saix can get and I'm absolutely not dealing with it today," Axel replied as they heard his footsteps disappear into the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess I better get back to work," Roxas replied to Namine awkwardly, blushing hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-Yeah," Namine stuttered, blushing the same shade of red on her rosy cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxas then stood up from the bed as he pulled up his hood to conceal his face using both his hands and walked towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Roxas?" Namine suddenly asked him from her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes?" he responded as he stopped before the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sea salt ice cream," she said out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's what I want to have first for when we explore the outside world," She told him with a expression shining with optimism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxas then grinned brightly as it could be seen through his concealed face, "Of Course, I even know a great place for us to share some. However, I hope you aren't afraid of heights either,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As long as you're there to catch me if I fall, I'm not afraid of anything outside this room," she said with an odd sensation of relief as she desired to look forward to the day, The day she would leave this white room with Roxas standing besides her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>